yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 098
チーム チームユニコーン | romaji = Daburuyūārujīpī Kaisai Chīmu Faibudīzu Bāsasu Chīmu Yunikōn | japanese translated = The WRGP Commences, Team 5D's VS Team Unicorn | japanese air date = February 24, 2010 | english air date = March 26, 2011 | japanese opening = FREEDOM | japanese ending = -OZONE- | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Parallel Selection | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Mitsuru Nasukawa | storyboard artist = Mitsuru Nasukawa | animation director = Mitsuru Nasukawa }} "Power Plays", known as "The WRGP Commences, Team 5D's VS Team Unicorn" in the Japanese version is the ninety-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 24, 2010 and in the United States on March 26, 2011. Their first surprise comes when Jack and Andre are racing for the first turn. Andre triggers an overboost system, which causes an acceleration Jack cannot match and forces him to settle for the second turn, which he plans to use for a powerful attack. Andre then begins his strategy, summoning a Tuner and a non-Tuner right away. This brings the next surprise to the 5D's pit crew: Andre does not conduct a Synchro Summon, even though his non-Tuner would have allowed him to do so with no loss of field presence. Jack pushes on regardless by summoning Red Dragon Archfiend, but Andre reveals a multiple-card combo that saves his monsters while preventing Jack from cancelling his attack. He drives in the stake by using a Trap to inflict damage to Jack equal to his monster's ATK -- a whopping 3000 ATK all at once. Andre's next move adds insult to injury by defeating Red Dragon Archfiend in a contest of ATK. If that wasn't enough, Bruno finds another problem: the air intake system of Jack's D-Wheel is showing signs of malfunction. Despite the fact that it would mean a loss of Speed Counters, the team calls for Jack to make a pit stop. He refuses, insisting on defeating Andre. But though he makes a counterattack that defies Andre's defenses, it's still within Andre's plan. The team realizes how severe their mistake was: Andre isn't a power duelist, but he used a power Deck before as a lure. The truth is that his Deck takes advantage of attacks and by going for a contest of strength, they played into his hands. Andre prepares his next turn and despite his opponent's strong words, he delivers the finishing blow with ease. But when Jack's Duel Runner activates the usual braking procedures, part of the mechanism bursts, causing the vehicle to spin out and start breaking apart. The team is struck with terror, helplessly watching Jack get thrown from the flying crash. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Andre Turn 1: Andre Andre draws "Uni-Horned Familiar" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 2/0/1000) in Defense Position. He then removes from play "Speed Spell - End of the Storm" from his hand in order to Special Summon "Monoceros" ( 3/1000/1000) in Defense Position. Andre then sets two cards. Turn 2: Jack Atlas Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Andre's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 0 → 1). Since Andre controls monsters but Jack doesn't, Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position by halving its original ATK and DEF ( 5/2000 → 1000/2400 → 1200). He then Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" ( 3/1300/300) in Attack Position. Jack then tunes "Vice Dragon" with "Dark Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Uni-Horned Familiar", but Andre activates the effect of "Uni-Horned Familiar" to remove itself from play and force "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack by removing "Monoceros" from play. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks directly, but Andre activates his face-down "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Jack equal to the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 4000 → 1000). Jack sets three cards. Turn 3: Andre Andre's hand contains "Dimension Trap". Andre draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Andre's SPC: 1 → 2; Jack's SPC: 1 → 2). At the same time, "Uni-Horned Familiar" returns to the field ( 2/0/1000) in Defense Position via its own effect. Andre then Special Summons "Monoceros" ( 3/1000/1000) from his Removed from Play Zone in Defense Position in order to Special Summon "Unicorn Knight" ( 4/1800/900) in Attack Position. Andre the tunes "Monoceros" with "Uni-Horned Familiar" in order to Synchro Summon "Thunder Unicorn" ( 5/2200/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Monoceros" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, Andre activates its effect to Special Summon "Uni-Horned Familiar" ( 2/0/1000) from the Graveyard in Defense Position. Andre activates the effect of "Thunder Unicorn" to reduce the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by 500 for every monster Andre controls except "Thunder Unicorn" ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 2000/2000). Since Andre activated the effect of "Thunder Unicorn", no monsters besides "Thunder Unicorn" can attack this turn. "Thunder Unicorn" attacks and destroys "Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack 1000 → 800). Andre sets a card. Turn 4: Jack Atlas Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Andre's SPC: 2 → 3; Jack's SPC: 2 → 3). Jack Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" ( 4/1800/0) in Attack Position. Jack then activates his face-down "Powerful Rebirth" in order to revive "Dark Resonator" in Attack Position with its ATK and DEF increased by 100 and its Level increased by one ( 3 → 4/1300 → 1400/300 → 400). Jack then activates his face-down "Rage Resynchro" to send "Mad Archfiend" and "Dark Resonator" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 500 more ATK ( 8/3000 → 3500/2000). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Thunder Unicorn", but Andre activates his face-down "Dimension Trap" to remove from play "Uni-Horned Familiar" and "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" from his field and Graveyard in order to activate the effect of "Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force" as the effect of "Dimension Trap". Jack activates his face-down "Overpower" to negate the effect of "Dimension Trap" and destroy it. "Red Dragon Archfiend" then destroys "Thunder Unicorn" (Andre 4000 → 2700). Andre activates his face-down "Parallel Select" to add "Speed Spell - End of the Storm" from the Removed from Play Zone to his hand and draw one card. Turn 5: Andre Andre draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Andre's SPC: 3 → 4; Jack's SPC: 3 → 4). Andre then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Andre's SPC: 4 → 0) and inflict 800 damage to Jack for each Speed Spell he has in his hand. Andre reveals "Speed Spell - End of the Storm" (Jack 800 → 0). As per the rulings of the WRPG, it goes to Andre's End Phase. During the End Phase, "Red Dragon Archfiend" is destroyed due to the last effect of "Rage Resynchro". Differences in adaptations * The image of Jack being thrown from his Duel Runner as it crashes is cut from the dub. Trivia * This is the last episode to use the Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time clips in its opening and endings. Errors * Andre says the effect of his "Thunder Unicorn" wrong in the dub. * When "Vice Dragon" was Summoned it was shown as WIND instead of DARK in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted in this episode.